1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device for supplying fuel to a burner means as well as to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device for supplying fuel to a burner means wherein the device comprises a housing means having an inlet means for being interconnected to a source of fuel and having an outlet means for being interconnected to the burner means, control valve means carried by the housing means for connecting the inlet means to the outlet means when the control valve means is in an open condition thereof, and passage defining means carried by the housing means and leading from the inlet means to the control valve means, the passage defining means having means that is adapted to cause the fuel to flow through substantially right angle paths between the inlet means and the control valve means. For example, see FIG. 1 of this application.